The present invention relates to a fluid or hydraulic circuit. Fluid or hydraulic circuits are employed to activate or control functions of a power machine. Hydraulic fluid is supplied by a pump to power various machine functions, such as lift, tilt or powered attachment. Fluid flow to various machine functions is controlled by valves or a valve stack. Different functions can have different application or system parameters, such as different flow parameters, making it difficult to energize or operate different functions using a single pump or a multifunction valve stack. The present invention addresses these and other problems and provides advantages not previously recognized nor appreciated.